


That Exact Moment

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Gen, M/M, The start of gladnis, highschool parties are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio goes on a date with another student to a party, it’s awful, they are awful and he has to figure out how to leave.  Ignis of all people shows up and things get interesting.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	That Exact Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossGoose/gifts).



> I had some wonderful ideas for a cute early Gladnis prompt from bossgoose so this fic was born. I hope you all enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it! :)

The music was terrible, the place was a mess, and his date was the worst. Gladio didn’t think his night could get any worse. Weren’t high school parties supposed to be somewhat entertaining? This one was just plain awful. 

The party had been touted as being the last big bang before graduation. Gladio doubted that heavily after having been there for nearly two hours. Nothing seemed to be going according to plan. The booze that had been snuck in was watered down so badly it looked like herbal tea. This made the reason why everyone was acting so six damned stupid even weirder. Gladio finally realized that perhaps his classmates had always been that dumb, but he was seeing it for the first time with fresh eyes.

His date, who he’d thought was a standup guy, was proving to be the total opposite. Connor, the transfer student from Accordo oozed confidence at every turn. He knew multiple languages, he dressed far better than all of Gladio’s other friends, and he seemed intelligent. The shock at having pegged Connor so wrong still stung a little. The guy was an absolute prick. 

Gladio’s first inkling that something was amiss happened when Conner came to pick him up. This was their first official date, and Gladio was more than surprised to see him sporting an ill-fitting pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Gone were the tailored slacks and dress shirts he saw him in at school. The car had pulled up and honked, Conner didn’t even get out to give him a hug. 

Chalking it up to first date jitters Gladio pushed it aside as Connor drove to the party. The house that had been picked belonged to the parents of the football team captain. Of course they were out of town on business so their house was currently full of unruly, horny high schoolers. The minute they’d crossed the threshold Connor took off to find booze, leaving Gladio behind in his wake.

The rest of the evening progressed in this manner. Connor would reappear every so often to come hang on his shoulder and breathe heavily in his ear. However, Gladio could pinpoint the exact moment he knew Connor was an asshole. The man in question had come up to him once more after disappearing for the umpteenth time. He was holding a red plastic cup and without a word thrust it into Gladio’s hand. 

Gladio almost drank the contents when Connor was forcefully moving his hand up towards his mouth. Pushing back he scowled at his date. “What is this?”

“Nothin’ special, just drink it and then we can go find some place quiet to chill out.”

Peering down at the cup Gladio could see something fizzing on the bottom. This jerk had spiked his drink with something. It’d been a long time since Gladio had wanted to deck somebody directly in the face. Thinking fast he smiled wide and winked. “Sure thing, I gotta pee first though kay.” He chirped turning and walking away with the cup. 

“Meet me out back when you’re done.” Came the response behind him. 

So this is how he found himself trapped at the eos’ worst party with no one to talk to. The thought had come to him to call his dad for a lift. Though, he didn’t want to explain what had happened, lest Connor end up in the ER from his dad punching his lights out. Sighing Gladio worked on avoiding Connor and trying to figure out if anyone else was leaving. He needed a ride.

He was barely thirty minutes into his search when a car alarm from outside began blaring. Then another started right after that. When the third one started up people inside began pouring out to see what was going on. Hoping this distraction might cause some kids to leave Gladio began making his way towards the front door.

As he was shuffling along, a blur of movement off to his left caught his attention. Gladio almost didn’t have time to plant his feet when a kid barreled into him at top speed. “Whoa watch it!” He growled. 

“Apolo—apologies,” was the breathless reply. The boy then pushed himself away and started looking around worriedly. Indistinct shouting from outside caused his green eyes to go wide and he bolted. Utter curiosity as to what had just occurred caused Gladio to follow the kid back into the depths of the house.

He knew he’d seen him before somewhere. Then it hit him like a stone. Ignis Scientia had just tried to body check him. What in the hell was Noct’s future advisor doing at a party like this? Ignis mostly kept to himself at school and even on the rare occasion when Gladio saw him at the citadel it was the same. Stone faced and serious Ignis would nod a greeting and then be gone.

Now as he chased his lithe figure through the house Gladio knew something was amiss. Ignis kept checking behind him and after a second Gladio lost him. His unstyled head of sandy hair had bobbed out of sight. Throwing his hands up in frustration Gladio stomped forward looking into all the rooms as he went. 

A door slamming made him look up and Ignis was back and running his way. It suddenly dawned on Gladio that Ignis might need help. He looked like he was being chased. The hallway was empty as Ignis approached. Looking around frantically Gladio had an idea. It was a terrible one but it might work. 

Quickly shrugging out of his coat he motioned for Ignis to follow him when he was about to pass. Thankfully the younger boy did. Without an explanation Gladio slung his coat around Ignis’ shoulders and snatched his glasses off his face. Hooking them on his shirt collar as he pushed Ignis back in the small dimly lit hallway they were occupying. 

Ignis yelped when Gladio grabbed under his arms and bodily lifted him up on a nearby hall table. “I’m really sorry Ignis.” Was all Gladio said before he roughly raked his hands through Ignis hair and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Mmpff,” Ignis exclaimed when their lips met. 

Gladio attempted to keep the kiss chaste; he was after all merely trying to hide Ignis in plain sight. Keeping his eyes closed was monumentally hard as the sound of pounding footsteps neared. Leaning further forward Gladio slotted his body in between Ignis thighs. Hoping his upper body would be enough of a shield he continued kissing Ignis. 

The group of kids passed by them quickly a second later. He knew they’d succeeded when a sarcastic shout of ‘get a room’ filtered back. Pulling back with a gasp Gladio didn’t give Ignis time to collect his wits as he tugged him off the table. “We need to get outta here.” He breathed out in a rush. 

Not waiting to see what Ignis’ reaction would be Gladio grabbed his wrist and yanked them both towards the back door. 

“My glasses?” Ignis inquired with a slight hitch in his voice. 

“I’ve got em.” Gladio offered as they navigated through the house to get out. He’d never been so relieved to leave a place before in his life. Once they’d reached the back yard Ignis took over and pulled Gladio along towards a gate in the fence. The tint of blue lights was reflecting on the white fence as Ignis worked the latch. “The cops came?!” He hissed, “Shit Ignis we can’t get caught.” 

“Working on it.” Was the swift reply that came out of the younger man as they snuck through the opening. 

Gladio knew Ignis didn’t want to meet the cops either, so he stayed quiet as Ignis carefully picked his way through the neighbors back garden. The unwelcome sound of a dog snarl came out from the darkness when they were trying to get another gate open. 

Ignis stopped what he was doing and crouched down. Was he insane? He was getting closer to the ground where a pair of harmful dog’s teeth would be waiting. “Muffy?” He whispered. 

He was unable to stop his mouth from hanging open when a huge angry looking dog appeared and eagerly snuggled up against Ignis for a pat. “What?”

“She likes it when I scratch behind her ears.” Ignis announced like it was totally normal. 

“How do you even know this dog?” He spit out, still in disbelief. 

“It’s my neighbor’s dog.”

Gladio was so confused. “You live around here?”

“Nearby,” He replied with a shy smile. “Come on it’s not far.” 

When they resumed their trek Gladio was disappointed that they were no longer holding hands. They barely knew each other so why would he have these emotions? Shaking his head he focused on staying close as they made it back out to the street. True to Ignis word his house was only a short walk away. 

Ignis lead them to a side door and fished out his key. The room they entered was dark, but Gladio could tell it was the kitchen. Stopping to lean up against the counter to catch his breath he yelled out loud. There was another person there in the room with them. 

A snort erupted from the mystery person and Ignis sighed heavily. “Uncle!” He chided, “Why must you do that?”

“It’s fun, I can’t help it.”

Groaning Ignis slumped down resting his hands on his knees. 

“What took you so long?”

“I almost got caught.” Ignis lamented. “Gladiolus helped me.” 

The dark figure in the room began fidgeting for something, and then suddenly Gladio had a phone flashlight shone in his face. He couldn’t see a thing but he definitely heard the bark of laughter that erupted from the older man. 

“I spooked Clarus’ son, this is epic. I can’t wait to tell him.” 

“Seriously, Uncle?”

The light switched off a second later and Gladio blinked trying to get his vision to adjust. All he saw was a bright dot. “Um, what were you doing exactly?” He asked still unable to see a damn thing. 

“Anytime they have parties over at that house Ignis goes over to set off car alarms so the kids will leave.”

“What? You don’t like people having fun? Gladio exclaimed not thinking of how it would sound.

Ignis’ uncle laughed once again, “No, no, we wait until after midnight and for the music to get too loud before we act.”

“I don’t know about we Uncle, I’m the one that goes and does the deed.”

“How often do you have to do this?” Gladio asked slightly flummoxed.

“Once or twice a year.” Ignis’ uncle offered happily. “It helps the boy with his crownsguard training. If you can’t sneak up on a bunch of unsuspecting kids then what good are you.”

Gladio snorted at the statement and shook his head. He was realizing he knew very little about Ignis. If his uncle was this ornery then maybe Ignis wasn’t as uptight as he thought. "Why do you wait in the dark though?" He asked unable to stop himself. 

"In case he gets followed, its harder to determine which house to target if they don't know where Ignis disappeared to." 

"Gotcha," Gladio hummed. However, the true gravity of the situation came flooding back to him a moment later. “I’ve got to get home.” He sighed, realizing he would have to call his dad. 

“It’s late. Stay here for the night.” Ignis’ uncle announced. “I’ll call Clarus and let him know you’re over here. Did he know you were at that party?” 

“Unless you’d rather go home, I can drive you.” Ignis blurted. 

“Yes, he knows and um – I’m fine staying.” Gladio answered slowly. “So long as it’s no trouble?” In reality he was itching to talk to Ignis in private about what he’d done at the party. 

“You can’t drive Ignis, you’re still on a permit. Remember no driving after midnight.”

“Oh right.” Ignis hummed.

“I suspect you’ll both be up all night playing video games. There is plenty of food and Ignis cooks very well, he can make you a snack.”

“Uncle.” Ignis hissed quietly under his breath. 

The man moved fast and wagged a finger at Ignis to be quiet as he’d already dialed his phone. Gladio assumed he was calling his dad. “Clarus – oh everything is fine.” He responded when the call was answered. “I wanted to let you know that Gladiolus left the party he went to earlier and ended up at our house.” Another pause occurred and Gladio watched Ignis’ uncle nod a few times with a neutral expression. 

“I know, kids these days, they don’t know how throw parties.’ The man laughed and smiled. “We didn’t realize how late it’d gotten so he’ll be staying the night. I wanted you to be aware that all was well.”

The conversation didn’t last much longer after that. Of course he had to throw in that he’d scared the shit out of him before he hung up. Gladio could clearly hear his dad laughing on the other end of the line before it disconnected. 

“Have fun you two, you’re young enjoy the weekend while it lasts.” Ignis’ uncle smiled as he trudged upstairs. 

Once the man was out of earshot Gladio let out a big breath. “Your uncle is an odd dude.” 

“He’s a Scientia.” Ignis offered with a smile as he finally flipped on a light switch.

Gladio couldn’t help but grin when the lights came on. Ignis was still wearing his coat. His hair was swept back away from his face and without his glasses Ignis looked really cute. The sight of him also reminded Gladio that he’d forced Ignis to kiss him. He didn’t seem too upset by it but maybe he was hiding his emotions. 

“Hey sorry about earlier, I didn’t know what else to do to help.”

“Earlier? Oh – yes, that.” Ignis admitted nervously. “Um – can I have my glasses back please.” He asked. 

“Sure!” Gladio nodded and took them off his shirt collar. He was then gifted the opportunity to watch Ignis put himself back together. First the glasses went back on and then the door to the microwave acted as a makeshift mirror while he fixed his hair. 

“What did you do to my hair?” He asked with a laugh.

“I was try’n to make you look different. Figured you having your hair outta your eyes might help.”

“I do not wear my hair in my eyes,” He huffed, “Noct does.”

“Yeah okay fine, but it was covering part of your face. Those meat heads chasing you were looking for a guy with bangs and glasses.”

Ignis rolled his eyes but still smiled as he finished putting his hair back in place. “Well as my uncle so unceremoniously pointed out we can eat if you’d like.” 

It only took an eyebrow waggle to get Ignis moving around the kitchen. When he went to grab a cutting board though, he snorted and waved his arm around. The sleeve was completely covering his hand. “Gladiolus, I wasn’t aware your arms were so freakishly long.” Ignis giggled as he shrugged out of the coat and placed it out of the way. 

“I’m a tall dude.” He responded with a pout. Ignis simply hummed in acknowledgment as he worked. It didn’t take long before two giant sandwiches were plated and handed off to him. 

“I suggest we eat in the living room and perhaps we can watch a movie?”

“Yeah, I like that idea.” Gladio agreed as he headed to where Ignis was pointing. He only had to wait a few minutes, and Ignis joined him with two glasses of water and some chips.

They sat on the floor in relative silence as they ate at the coffee table, but Gladio knew why. The food was delicious and he didn’t want to waste time talking when he could be eating. Finally when he’d finished he was able to speak his mind. “That was freaking yummy. The food at that party was terrible so I appreciate you feeding me.” Ignis could only nod and blush slightly at the comment since he wasn’t done yet. 

“Any idea what movie we should watch?” Asked Gladio as he looked around the room. There were a few pictures of Ignis as a child hanging up; otherwise it looked like any other normal living room.

Ignis pushed the remote over to him and pointed towards the TV. “You pick.” He mumbled from behind his hand since he was still chewing. 

Once he figured out how to navigate the menu it didn’t take long to find a good movie. Without thinking he moved to the sofa to get comfortable. Crap, he should’ve asked first, maybe he was sitting in Ignis’ spot or something. Instead Ignis got up and took the empty plates back into the kitchen. Gladio was starting to get antsy when he didn’t return right away. The reason for the delay became apparent when Ignis rounded the corner with a plate of cookies. 

“I made them earlier and thought they might go well with the movie.” Offered Ignis as he sat down next to Gladio on the sofa.

His previous worry forgotten Gladio dug into the sweet treats with a grin. However, it wasn’t until he was mid bite on his second cookie that he paused the opening credits to the movie. “Hey, so you’re good right? I mean with what I did at the party.”

Ignis took a breath and paused before he responded. “Yes, I’m alright. You surprised me but I’d rather get kissed by you than beaten up by half the football team.” 

Gladio chuckled, “Good, I didn’t want it to be weird; I was only trying to help.” 

“You have my thanks.” 

“And you have mine as well. That party was the worst. I didn’t know how I was gonna get home or if my date would try and find me again.” Gladio could feel Ignis tense up at the mention of Connor. “He tried to slip me a roofie,” he admitted glumly.

“Who? Your date?!” Ignis asked in shock. 

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?” demanded Ignis. 

“Uh – Connor the transfer student, you know the one.” 

“You need to report that, he could try it again on someone else!” 

“Whoa calm down there Ignis, I was planning on telling my dad and seeing what he thought I should do.” 

“Good, I’m sure Lord Amicitia will take care of that asshole.” 

The look of pure indignation on Ignis’ face was kinda sweet. He was obviously upset that something like that had occurred. “Seriously though, thanks for helping me get outta there and letting me stay the night. I’ve had more fun with you this past hour than I did all night at that dumb party.” 

“You’re welcome to come over anytime Gladiolus.”

“Oi, call me Gladio, my dad only calls me by the full name when he’s mad.”

Ignis gave a slight nod and smiled. “Shall we continue?”

Picking up the remote Gladio pressed play and settled into the sofa to relax. The movie was nearly done, but Gladio could barely keep his eyes open. Unable to pinpoint exactly what was making him so tired he yawned instead. Sitting on a cushy sofa, with a full belly, and feeling safe must have had something to do with his reaction. It wasn’t until he felt someone push him sideways did he realize he’d dozed off. “Wha’s goi’n on?”

“You fell asleep, I’m trying to get your feet on the sofa so you can rest easier.” Ignis quietly replied. 

“Oh okay.” Gladio mumbled. He didn’t bother to open his eyes when he felt his feet being rearranged. Ignis was kindly grumbling about his long legs as he worked. The sensation of a blanket covering him came next. Six, this was so nice. Perhaps it was the encompassing warmth and the company that caused him to say what he did next. Gladio would never be sure since he was far to nestled in between wakefulness and sleep. 

Without restraint, “I liked kissing you.” tumbled out of Gladio’s lips as he lay there sinking into the sofa. The feeling of something warm against his forehead made him sigh contentedly. 

“I think I liked it too.” Was the last thing Gladio heard before sleep claimed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
